Rebirth
by FableLiterature
Summary: DH SPOILERS. Remus is still alive, and he and Tonks were never together. After 3 years of research, will he be able to make miracles happen? .SBRL.SLASH.


LAST WARNING!! THERE ARE DH SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Things you need to forget have previously happened:

-Remus is not dead.

-Remus and Tonks were never together.

-Remus and Tonks have no son.

Things to remember:

-Tonks is dead.

-Remus & Sirius were in love (since 6th year).

-Voldemort is dead.

-Harry lives at 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Rebirth**

A story by xxacidxx

**Chapter One: Remus' Pure Wit**

Tonight was the night. After three years of tedious research, three years of seclusion from others, and three years of loneliness. This was the night it was all going to pay off. All 1095 some days after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, and tonight was the night. Never had Remus Lupin been so set on something. Never had something felt so right.

A red telephone box stood in the corner of a long forgotten street. The door—seemingly by it's own force—opened and closed as if someone had just entered it. A number was dialled into the silver keypad, and then a cool female voice sounded in the small shelter.

"Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business."

"Remus Lupin, I'm here on a very important mission."

"Thank you." The voice replied as a small badge came out of the shoot. Printed on it with small metallic lettering was 'Remus Lupin, Important Mission'. H pulled the badge out and stuck it in his pocket underneath the invisibility cloak he wore, borrowed, of course, from none other than Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived (twice).

The floor of the telephone box sank beneath him and soon her found himself in the long marble-floored hallway of the Ministry of Magic.

Remus made his way to the elevator and pressed the button, impatiently waiting. His nerves were jittery and his heart was bumping hard against his chest. The doors slid opened Remus climbed inside, choosing the lowest floor. After what seemed likes ages the doors slid open again and the same female voice spoke.

"Department of Mysteries."

Remus clambered out and slipped the cloak off of him and stowed it in the pocket of his robes. He headed out into the dark hallway and withdrew his wand.

"Lumos." A bright beam of light flew from his wand and bounced off the cool dark marble walls. He made his way down to the end of the hall to the door Harry had seen so often in his dreams.

"Alohamora." He whispered to the lock, his wand still bright. There was a click and then Remus slid behind the door. He jobbed through the first room his wand lighting up the walls all around him. He came to the door he had marked ages ago on that one fateful night when Sirius was lost. He pulled it open to reveal a large wide room with a stone archway in the centre. Hanging from the archway was heavy black curtain. Whispered words were barely audible to the ears of humans. Stepping to the black curtain, wand at the ready he whispered 'nox' and the light went out, but the room was still dimly lit by the torches that hung on the walls. His breathing was fast, if he messed this up it would all be lost, all of his research would be worthless. All his hope would be drained.

Words flowed from his lips. Ancient words, words that he had recited over and over just to get them right. The sound of the words was even ancient as if you were blowing dust from a part of you that hadn't been visited in a long time. The flow of complicated words grew faster and the tip of the wand began to give of a green glow. The curtain began to flutter fiercely, the whispers from behind it turned to chatter, like that of a busy Café. Sweat dripped from Remus but he did not let up his flow of words. The voices grew to angered shrieks—he closed his eyes to concentrate harder—his wand grew brighter and brighter. And then one word, the last of the spell was yelled at the top of Remus' lungs.

"SIRIUS." And then there was silence. Remus had collapsed and now lay panting on the floor his heart beating harshly against his ribs. He'd done it right, he was sure he had. And then the whispered started again, the voices of days long past. Then another scream and a loud bang were emitted. The curtain shook violently. Remus tried to pull himself forwards but his body would not permit it.

A body flung from the curtain, blood and dirty, it fell and rolled, dark matted hair hiding the face from view. The figure lay still now, but there was breathing.

Remus clawed himself towards the body. He silently brushed hair from the face of the fallen man. He let out a huge sigh of relief. His research and patience had paid off.

Sirius Black laid before him, wearing the same clothing he had been in on the of his death.

"Sirius?" He questioned lowering his mouth to the forehead of the man beside him and kissing it gently. Sirius groaned and his eyes opened a crack.

"Remus…?" He croak and then coughed loudly, his body racking with it, and then his eyes shot open.

"No, no Remus! You can't be dead! You can't be here with me." Dread filled his eyes as he searched the face of the man above him.

"I'm not dead, Padfoot."

"What? Well…what is going on them? Am I dreaming? Are you dreaming?"

"No. Your alive."

"WHAT?"

"I've just…brought you back." Sirius sat up now, much to the protest of his body. He took Remus' face into his hands and stared into his eyes. Tears began to stream down the werewolves face and then Sirius found himself crying as well. They both started laughing, at the same time crying. And then they kissed and it was like they had never been apart. They kissed all of the passion and loneliness and pain they had felt into each other, releasing it all.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sobbed Sirius pulling Remus into a tight hug. He pulled him back at an arms length.

"And Harry, how's Harry?"

"Fine. He's fine."

"And Ron and Hermione?"

"Fine, all fine." Remus gave Sirius a watery smile.

"And…" Sirius paused, his expression going serious. "Voldemort?" 

"Harry's done away with him."

Sirius burst into manic laughter. "He's gone! I knew he could do it. I knew Harry could do it."

"Padfoot, we should get out of here."

"Oh, right. Good idea, Moony." Remus stood up and pulled Sirius by the hand through the door and out into the dark marble hallway. Soon he felt himself rammed against a wall, Sirius' mouth hard against his, their tongues dancing to the beats of their hearts.

"Padfoot, you stink. Let's go." Remus laughed against Sirius' mouth before pulling him into the elevator where they continued to kiss on their way up. As the elevator came to a stop Remus threw the invisibility cloak over the and they soundlessly left the Ministry of Magic. The two men Apparated to Number 12, where Harry was living, and entered the house without a sound.

'HARRY!" Remus called loudly and Harry came into view at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah—wha…" Harry paused, his mouth agape. "Is this some sort of sick joke? It is not funny, Remus. How could you?" He closed his eyes and turned around walking back up the hallway.

"Harry!" Sirius bolted up the steps behind him. "This is no joke." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm right here, I'm real."

Harry turned around, and hesitantly touched Sirius' face. "Sirius." He said and hugged him with a crushing force.

"But, how?"

"By Remus' pure wit." He replied hugging Harry tighter.

"Sirius, you smell horrible."


End file.
